Notice My Existance
by Twilight's Sanctuary
Summary: Roxas always felt invisible [He hates it] His parents are never home [He feels ignored] Namine doesn't even notice him [He loves her]


**S**tory: Notice My Existance

**A**uthor: KHobsessed-13

**G**enre: Romance/Drama

**R**ating: T

**P**airings: SoraKairi, RoxasNamine

**S**ummary: Roxas always felt invisible He hates it His parents are never home He feels ignored Namine doesn't even notice him He loves her

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Hello, everyone! This is my first actual story fic.In Riku, Rikku, and Riku Replica i really don't use description or much. So this fic is like a 'true' fic to me! I really hope you all enjoy it!

**Notice My Existance**

"Roxas, sweetie! Get out of bed," I heard my mother yelled from down the hall. Her footsteps became louder letting me know she was coming into my room. She opened my curtains and the bright rays of sunlight fell onto my face. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Roxas! You have to get up! Don't you want to go to school?" _No, not really. Who does?_

"I'm too tired, mum," I mummbled back to her. She sighed and pulled my warm covers off me. I slowly opened my eyes to look to see an annoyed face staring back at me.

"Roxas, it's your first day of highschool! Your father and I have taken the time to stay home a little longer for you today. We are going to be late for work but we are doing this because it's your first day at a new school! The least you could do is get up," she told me. I sighed and sat up, swinging my legs over the bed.

"Alright, I'm up!" I replied. She gave me a nod and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. I stood and walked over to my dresser and picked out some clothes. A white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Fancy, no? I proceeded to get dressed and then brush my hair and teeth. Before I left the room I looked at my reflection in the mirror. A fourteen, soon to be fifteen, year-old boy with wild, spikey golden-blonde locks stared back at me. My light blue eyes took one last glance at my reflection and then I turned away. The hallway from my room to the stairs was quite long. Our house is pretty big.

I decended the stairs, my hand gliding across the smooth, marble banister. My father was in the kitchen reading the newspaper when I walked in. He didn't even glance at me. My mum was setting breakfast on the table. I raised an eyebrow. _Wow, my mum hasn't made breakfast in years._

"Well sit down and eat, Roxas. You have to get to school and your father and I have to get to work," my mum told me as she sat down to eat. My dad put down the newspaper and started to eat as well. I followed.

"Are you gonna be here when I get home from school?" I asked hopefully, looking up from my toast. "So I can tell you about my day? Maybe if your not working all day we can-"

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I have a big case today in Cascade City. The drive will be long enough and I'm already wasting time by staying here. Once I drop you off at school i'll have to rush to make it to this case in time. It takes three hours to get from here to Cascade City so I don't think i'll be come until 1 am. You can make dinner yourself right? You always do." my mum interupted me. _Wasting her time?..._

"Oh...o-okay." I said quietly. My eyes casted downward. _I don't know why I got my hopes up. _I looked back up at my dad. "Dad? Are you busy too?" He looked up at me and then back down. Letting out a sigh, he spoke.

"Roxas. You know I can hardly leave the hospital. I'm a surgeon and therefore i'm needed at the hopsital almost 24/7. People could die if i'm not there to help. You know that."

"Yeah I know. Sorry." I continued to slowly eat my food. My dad left shortly after. I wish he could of said have a good first day at highschool or atleast a bye. _He must of just forgot..._I told myself.

"Alright we better get going." my mum got up and put our plates in the sink. She left to go get her keys. I walked to the living room and picked up my skateboard. My mum came down the hallway and looked at me. "Why are you bringing your skateboard?"

"So I can ride home on it..." I replied back. A confused look appearing on my face.

"Don't you ride the bus?"

"No. Mum I never ride the bus. Never have..."

"Oh. Alright then. Come on," she beckoned me to follow out to the car. I got in and we drove to my new school. My new high school.

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

I stepped out of my mum's car and stared at the structure in front of me. The buidling read: Twilight High School across the entrance of it. The sound of a car driving off caught my attention and I turned around. My mum was driving off to Cascade City. _No 'bye' from her either..._

"Roxas," a familar vioce called. My eyes flicked to my left and I spotted a handsome teenage boy with spikey, chesnut-brown hair. Sora. "Hey," he waved. Next to him was two beautiful teenage girls. One with red-auburn hair, and the other with angel-fine blonde hair. Kairi and Namine.

"Hi guys," I waved and ran up to them. The three of them were standing infront of the school steps. I grinned at seeing my friends again.

"Can you believe it? Our first day of highschool," Kairi shouted with excitement. Her deep blue eyes showing how eager she was to start highschool.

"Yeah it's gonna be great," Namine agreed. She brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and smiled brightly. _She's so beautful..._I stared at her for a moment. Sora's vioce snapped me out of my gaze.

"Earth to Roxas? Your spacing out on us!" Sora informed me. Namine and Kairi laughed. "You've seen Namine before. So what's with the staring?" Sora grinned at me. I felt my face heat up. _How embaressing._

"I was..um...eh...I uh..." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously. "Oh! Um what about our schedule's?" I changed the subject.

"Oh yeah! What homeroom's are you guys in?" Kairi asked us. "I'm in room 218! Mr. Strife."

"Room 102. Miss Heartilly." Namine read from the paper in her hands.

"Room 113. Miss Lockhart." Sora and I said simultaniously. I looked up at him. We both smiled.

"Well at least not all of us are alone. And I think Selphie is in room 218 too, Kairi. I don't know about you, Namine." Sora told the three of us.

"That's ok. I'll just find out for myself," Namine smiled at Sora. I know she really likes him. "I'll see you guys in art and lunch! Bye!" I watched Namine's fading form disappear down the hallway. Yes, I have a crush on Namine. _But..she likes Sora.._

"Well, we're off to room 113," I reminded Sora. He grinned and nodded as we walked off.

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

I pushed open the door to room 113. _So who's in our class? _We both looked around. Most of the students were already here. Sora and I looked around for seats.

"Over here! Sora! Roxas!" We both turned to see Olette, Tidus, and Yuna. Sora and I walked over and took two of the seats next to them.

"Cool! Some more of our friends are with us," Olette smiled. "Good to see you again, Roxas!" I smiled back, happy to know Olette was in my class.

"I wonder where the teacher is," Tidus asked while looking up at the teacher's desk. "She isn't there."

"Oh look! There she is!" Yuna pointed to the door that was just opening. A young women with dark brown hair and eyes walked in. She leaned up against her desk and turned to us. We gave her our attention.

"Hello, freshman. I hope your first year of highschool is gonna be great for you! And don't worry. The seniors don't really stuff 'ya in lockers," she grinned at us. The class, including myself, laughed. "Alright so as you know, i'm your homeroom teacher. My name is Miss Lockhart. Out of school just call me Tifa! I'm not that formal!" She smiled and wrote her name on the blackboard and then continued. "I'm sure I can get along with all of you. Just no fighting or immaturity please. This is highschool and I don't want any middle school crap going on. Please don't get fresh with me because i'm skilled at martial arts and I won't take your crap. No, that is not a threat it's a warning. Also, my detentions are different then other's teachers. If you wanna start something you can find out what they are like but you won't like it. I don't give out homework but I expect hard work from this class!" She grinned at us and put her hands on her hips. "So? Nice to meet you all! Welcome to highschool!"

Sora and I looked at eachother with raises eyebrows. They we grinned and turned back to our teacher. _This is gonna be interesting._

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

**A**uthor's **N**ote: So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Continue? Well i'm gonna continue anyway! But reviews would so boost my spirit to update quicker! Plus the encouragement of reviews sparks up my ideas! So please review! I would love to know what you all thought of it!

**B**y **T**he **W**ay: Roxas's parents don't hate him. They just...neglect him. His mother is a lawyer and his father is a surgeon, that's why they have lots of money.Roxas calls his mom "mum" just 'cuz I think it is cute! No real reason lol. If you have any other questions please ask me in a review .

**T**hanks: I'd like to give a big thanks to **Sorasgirl333**! My best friend Heather really helped with all the mistakes I made. My spelling stinks lol. . Thanks, Heather-chan!

_This story is dedicated to any and all Kingdom Hearts fans of Sora_**x**_Kairi and Roxas_**x**_Namine._


End file.
